La Unión Hace La Fuerza
La Unión Hace La Fuerza es el décimo y último episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el vigésimo de la serie original. Fue estrenado el 5 de octubre de 2013. Sinopsis thumb|270px|Ernesto ayuda al Asesino a escapar de la comisaría. El episodio retoma la historia justo cuando finaliza el episodio anterior. CJ se sorprende de ver al comisario Ernesto Martínez reunido con el Asesino Perfecto. El detective se alegra de al fin encontrarlos y alza la pistola, diciéndole que está detenido. Sin embargo, Ernesto también levanta su arma y le ordena que se quede quieto y no haga tonterías. CJ intenta hacerlo reaccionar, diciéndole que tiene a su lado al Asesino Perfecto de la ciudad, aquel que ha matado a muchísimas personas, incluidos policías. Ernesto no acepta lo que dice y amenaza con pegarle un tiro. CJ levanta las manos y Ernesto le dice al Asesino (llamándolo por su nombre, Felipe), que será mejor que se vaya, pero que debería hacerlo por la puerta del parking ya que en la de las oficinas están los policías. Fuera, Segio, Iván y Juanma sospechan que algo le pudo haber pasado a CJ, pero no pueden intervenir por el momento. CJ sigue sorprendido por el comportamiento de Ernesto y éste, incapaz de dispararle, llama a una patrulla para que venga a detenerlo. Mientras, Sergio y el resto del equipo discuten sobre los diversos bugs (errores de programación del juego con el que se filmó el episodio), y no ven que Felipe está escapando por las rejas de la comisaría. Ernesto mete a CJ en una patrulla junto a dos policías, y les explica que deben tener cuidado, pues ese detective de alguna forma siempre logra escapar. En el camino a la cárcel de Las Venturas, CJ hace chistes sobre el conductor, para gracia del copiloto. Es gracias a eso que los dos policías se ponen a discutir airadamente hasta que se detienen por unos conos que hay en una calle. El detective piensa en una forma de escapar cuando repentinamente una furgoneta colisiona contra la patrulla, perdiendo CJ el conocimiento. Un rato después, el detective despierta y Juanma e Iván lo ayudan a levantarse. Los conos eran una trampa creada por ellos, que habían escapado antes de que llegara la policía, y que chocaron con la furgoneta a la patrulla para ayudarlo a escapar. thumb|left|270px|CJ y Sergio se reúnen con sus compañeros: Iván, Juanma, Toni y Juan, antes de la batalla. Sergio se encuentra reparando la furgoneta, rabioso porque no lo consigue. CJ recibe una llamada con Juan, el cual junto con Toni han perdido a la policía y ahora se dirigen al parking en el que se han estacionado para hablar. Una vez allí, Juan y Toni revelan que tienen una buena y una mala noticia. La mala, Juan arañó un poco el coche de CJ, y la buena, han descubierto la nueva guarida del Asesino Perfecto. Se trata de una fábrica abandonada en Los Flores. Juanma advierte a CJ que aún no tienen el armamento necesario para ir, pero que al día siguiente podrán hacerlo. Mientras, los policías despiertan en el coche y llaman a Ernesto para contarle de la huida de CJ. Este, furioso, ordena activar el "Operativo Z". Al día siguiente, CJ y Sergio reúnen a todo el grupo. No saben lo que hay en el edificio, si aliados del Asesino Felipe o cosas mucho peores, pero deberán ponerlo todo en esa batalla. Antes de subirse a la furgoneta, CJ les da a todos las gracias por ayudarlo tanto en su lucha contra Felipe, y juntos finalmente parten hacia la fábrica. Por el camino, Sergio sugiere que quizás Ernesto haya ordenado a sus hombres proteger el edificio en el que se encuentre Felipe, sabiendo que van para allá, y CJ afirma que, de ser así, estarían en un gran problema, pues ya tuvo que enfrentarse al cuerpo de policía en el pasado. Antes de entrar al edificio, Sergio sugiere que alguien diga unas palabras de aliento, y Juan grita "¡Esto es Esparta!", frase que le gusta. Pero cuando asoman a la entrada, son emboscados por dos agentes, que tienen permiso concedido de Ernesto para disparar. thumb|270px|Jorge salva a CJ y su grupo de morir a manos de la policía. Justo cuando parece que los policías matarán al equipo de Sergio y CJ, repentinamente alguien dispara de un tejado cercano y vuela la cabeza de uno de ellos. El otro se distrae por un momento con el balazo, recibiendo también uno en la cabeza. Todos miran hacia el tejado y ven a Jorge (el sujeto que CJ y Juan liberaron de la cárcel), alzando un rifle de francotirador. CJ agradece la ayuda, pero deben separarse para ir a luchar. Jorge les anuncia que desde allí puede cubrirlos por si llegan más policías. Al entrar, descubren que evidentemente aquel sitio está abandonado, pues todo el suelo está mugriento. Finalmente, ven una puerta, y CJ duda sobre lo que pueda haber ahí atrás, Juan trata de hacer un chiste, pero CJ abre la puerta y se topan con un frente de policías. Tras un intenso tiroteo, todos siguen vivos y Sergio y Juanma deciden quedarse a abatir a los policías que quedan, mientras CJ y el resto parten a buscar al Asesino. Luego de difícilmente conseguir escapar de los policías y que estos se queden a luchar con Sergio y Juanma, CJ junto a Juan, Toni e Iván atraviesan una escalera y entran en otro gran salón, donde hay mucha maquinaria y un equipo de S.W.A.T.S. especializados que van armados con M4 y que no dudan en disparar. Mientras batallan, Toni es rozado por una bala en el hombro, pero Iván lo tranquiliza con que estará bien. Sin poder matar más rápido a los S.W.A.T.S, Iván exige a CJ que él y Juan se marchen del lugar mientras que junto a Toni lo cubrirán desde allí. CJ intenta negarse pero Iván y Toni insisten y junto a Juan corren rápidamente abandonando aquella habitación. Al subir las escaleras y abrir las puertas se encuentran en un sitio mucho más decorado, un lujoso apartamento de dos pisos que es la auténtica guarida de Felipe sobre la fábrica. thumb|left|270px|El inspector Toranzo. Al doblar en una habitación donde hay una barra de bar y varios sillones elegantes, CJ y Juan son emboscados por un segundo al mando de Ernesto, que se presenta como el inspector Toranzo. Armado con una ametralladora, Toranzo explica a CJ que fue enviado por Ernesto para acabar con él y con Juan, y comienza a dispararles a quemaropa. CJ y Juan corren a esconderse detrás de la barra, y empiezan a disparar también aprovechando un momento que Toranzo se toma para recargar su arma. Esto obliga al inspector a cubrirse detrás de la puerta y el asunto se sale de control. Juan afirma que no pueden perder tanto tiempo con ese tipo, y que lo mejor será que él se quede a luchar mientras CJ se ocupa de buscar al Asesino Perfecto. Mientras Juan dispara salvajemente contra el inspector, CJ atraviesa el salón y desaparece por una puerta. En las plantas inferiores, Sergio y Juanma tienen algunos problemas para combatir con la policía, pero de todos modos comienzan a caer algunos. Lo mismo sucede en el piso superior en la batalla entre Iván y Toni con los S.W.A.T.S. que también empiezan a morir. A Juan se le acaban rápidamente las balas y Toranzo se da cuenta al ver que ya no dispara desde hace un rato, por lo que entre ambos se inicia un pequeño "juego de escondite", donde Juan se oculta detrás de una columna diciendo: "¡La columna es la maldita clave!", para luego regresar a la barra. Sin embargo, es descubierto por Toranzo y Juan debe correr gritando para buscar otro escondite. thumb|270px|CJ y el comisario Martínez en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras, CJ logra llegar al siguiente salón, donde se topa con Ernesto, el cual parece desesperado y va armado con una M4. Los disparos a quemaropa del comisario fallan debido a que CJ salta por una puerta y se oculta en otra habitación, donde hay luces y un caño para bailarinas de Strip Tease. Ernesto entra en este cuarto en busca de CJ cuando repentinamente el detective salta sobre él y le quita el arma de las manos, diciéndole que resolverán el asunto como los hombres. Sin embargo, resulta que Ernesto es mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, pues conoce técnicas de pelea secretas de los rangos superiores de la policía. Mientras luchan, CJ intenta averiguar los motivos de Ernesto para ayudar al Asesino, ya que éste le explica que no es corrupto y que no está en eso por dinero, pero se niega a decir la verdad. Finalmente, CJ queda tendido en el suelo por los golpes de Ernesto, a punto de ser asesinado, cuando de pronto se levanta y comienza a pelear nuevamente. CJ se lamenta, pues Ernesto comenzaba a caerle bien y era buen policía, digno de llevar una placa y de ganarse el respeto de las fuerzas de seguridad del estado, pero que ahora ha perdido ese derecho. Ernesto reacciona con rabia y sigue diciendo que no es corrupto, hasta que CJ se cansa de luchar y decide que van a terminar con eso, dándole repetidos golpes en la entrepierna y dejándolo tendido contra una pared. Antes de que se retire y ya completamente desesperado, Ernesto le ruega que no vaya a por el Asesino, pero el detective no lo oye y se marcha. thumb|left|270px|El difunto Paco Gutiérrez se aparece como fantasma ante CJ. Ya en las últimas escaleras, CJ queda delante de la puerta del asesino, pero antes de entrar es sorprendido por la misma voz familiar que lo aconsejó hace unos días cuando detuvo uno de los asesinatos. Se trata del fantasma de Paco Gutiérrez. CJ se sorprende y Paco le revela que ha sido él quien le ha causado esas pesadillas todas las noches para advertirlo. También quien lo aconsejó sobre cómo evitar aquel asesinato. Paco revela que es un alma en pena, y que por eso no podrá ir al cielo o descansar en paz hasta que "el Mal" sea derrotado. Es decir, hasta que CJ liquide al Asesino Perfecto. CJ le jura por todo que lo logrará, y Paco le da un último consejo: que no se olvide de que tiene amigos que pueden ayudarlo. Paco se despide y desaparece. CJ entra y encuentra un muy lujoso apartamento, con una cama elástica, un entrepiso con un baño y un pequeño salón con televisión y cámaras de seguridad, en donde se encuentra sentado el Asesino Perfecto, Felipe. Este se ríe y afirma que está rodeado de inútiles, pues CJ ha logrado llegar hasta él. El detective le exige que no va a permitir que siga matando a las personas y que llegó el momento de terminar el asunto, cuando una mujer y una niña encerradas en la cocina piden ayuda. Al volver la vista CJ le pregunta a Felipe quienes son y la mujer se identifica como la esposa de Ernesto Martínez, y la niña como su hija, lo cual revela que Ernesto estaba siendo chantajeado. Felipe explica que Ernesto en realidad trataba de salvarlo al alejarlo del caso y arrestarlo, pues la orden original había sido matarlo. Esta última pelea fue un ultimátum para Ernesto: o eliminaba a CJ o Felipe mataría a su esposa y a su hija. thumb|270px|Todo el equipo combatiendo al Asesino Perfecto a golpes. Totalmente enfurecido, CJ se acerca a Felipe y trata de dispararle sin éxito, pues esquiva todas las balas. CJ afirma que todavía tiene dudas sobre por qué está asesinando a la gente, y entonces Felipe revela la gran verdad: él es el hermano de Ezequiel, y el apellido de ambos es Hidalgo. Desde que supo de su muerte, sólo pensaba en venganza, por lo que se sometió a un muy duro y doloroso entrenamiento para fortalecer su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos. Viendo que el arma le será inútil, CJ inicia una ardua batalla contra él, aunque los golpes de Felipe son mucho más fuertes que los suyos. Cuando parece que será derrotado, de pronto llega el equipo, que ha podido derrotar a la policía, los S.W.A.T.S y el inspector Toranzo. Juan insulta a Felipe y este declara que será el primero en morir. Todos se lanzan uno por uno a luchar, pero acaban heridos y Felipe declara que llegó el momento de las balas, sacando su pistola. Sin embargo, abajo, Ernesto se encuentra aún tumbado mientras piensa en su vida familiar y en como ha obrado mal al aliarse con el Asesino sin intentar rescatar a su familia. Motivado por deseos de venganza contra Felipe, Ernesto se pone de pie, corre por las escaleras y da un fuerte golpe al Asesino por la espalda, haciendo que se le caiga la pistola. CJ declara que todos deberán luchar contra el Asesino y comienzan a golpearlo fuertemente, hasta dejarlo herido. Felipe, rabioso por todo eso, anuncia que va a jugar su siguiente carta. Él exhumó el cuerpo de Ezequiel semanas atrás, de ahí que no estuviera en el cementerio, y ahora va a utilizar un antiguo ídolo Maya (que Ezequiel había usado para darse poderes), en su máxima potencia para resucitar a su hermano. Todos se muestran escépticos ante la idea de que una persona sea capaz de volver a la vida, pero Felipe sube las escaleras hasta estar junto al cuerpo de su hermano, y comienza a pronunciar un antiguo conjuro. thumb|left|270px|La pesadilla jamás termina: Ezequiel es resucitado por Felipe. Se produce un haz de luz que hace explotar al ídolo Maya e ilumina el cuerpo de Ezequiel por unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, Ezequiel reacciona y se levanta, tan temible y poderoso como en el pasado. Todos se sorprenden y Ernesto se pregunta si ese es Ezequiel, a lo que Juan contesta afirmativamente, señalando el orificio de bala que tiene en el centro de la frente de cuando CJ le disparó. Ezequiel exige que ha estado esperando su venganza, y que ahora lo hará sufrir viendo como todos sus amigos mueren por haberlo jodido. El Primer Asesino dice que, luego de torturarlo y obligarlo a ver morir a sus amigos, acabará matándolo a él de forma lenta y dolorosa, alegando que nunca podrán contra él y su hermano Felipe. Ernesto le grita que eso no se lo cree ni él mismo, y Juan lo insulta, diciendo que CJ nunca estará solo, y Sergio alega que lucharán hasta el final. Felipe se burla, comentando que ambos son igual de fuertes y ágiles, y que antes entre todos no han podido contra él, por lo que una lucha contra los dos sería imposible. Juan admite que "ahí los ha pillado", y Ezequiel le promete que será el primero en ir al infierno, cuando de pronto se aparece Jorge en la habitación, armado con un lanzacohetes, y dispara un misil directo hacia los hermanos Hidalgo. Ezequiel tan sólo logra murmurar las palabras: "Ya está... se acabó", cuando el cohete los alcanza y la explosión los deja en el suelo, muertos. Todos comienzan a festejar y CJ agradece a Jorge, mientras Ernesto libera a su hija y esposa y les pregunta si el Asesino les hizo algo, pero por suerte no es el caso. thumb|270px|Los hermanos Hidalgo, por fin, derrotados. Juanma comenta que eso se lo cuentan a alguien y no se los cree, Sergio por su parte admite su intención de escribir un libro sobre los asesinatos. Toni celebra que hayan acabado con el Asesino Perfecto, a lo que Iván lo corrige diciendo que han acabado en realidad con los dos Asesinos Perfectos, cosa que Toni reconoce. Juan anuncia que cree que se están olvidando de algo. CJ se queda a hablar con Ernesto y con su esposa e hija. En un principio le pide disculpas por no haber supuesto antes que debía de estar siendo chantajeado, pues era imposible que él fuera corrupto, pero el que se disculpa es el comisario, por no haber ido a pedirle ayuda en lugar de hacerlo todo por su cuenta y casi ayudar a un maniático a salirse con la suya. Juntos concuerdan en trabajar juntos a partir de ahora ante los criminales que los ataquen. El ambiente de felicidad se corta cuando Juan señala que el Asesino se está levantando. Ezequiel camina a donde está el ídolo Maya para revivirse, pues ha quedado demasiado debilitado como para luchar, pero el ídolo fue destruido al usarse en su resurrección. CJ anuncia que va a ejecutarlo y finalmente cuando se reúnen en el entrepiso donde estaba el ídolo, saca su pistola. Ezequiel se queja de que ya es la segunda vez que acaba con él y arruina sus planes, quedando al borde del entrepiso, y le dice que se verán en el infierno. CJ replica que lo va a esperar allí sentado, y dispara dos veces a Ezequiel, una al estómago, y la otra al pecho, impulsándolo fuera del entrepiso y haciéndolo caer al suelo. CJ anuncia que se acabó para siempre el Asesino Perfecto y todos se marchan de la fábrica. thumb|left|270px|CJ tras haber disparado al Asesino Perfecto dos veces. Afuera, CJ se despide de Ernesto y de su familia con un fuerte abrazo y luego junta a todo el equipo para que se vayan en la furgoneta a sus respectivas casas, ofreciéndose a conducri él. Finalmente, Juan recuerda lo que se había olvidado luego de que Jorge matara a Felipe e hiriera a Ezequiel: preguntarle a este último cuanto le medía el pene, pregunta que quedo pendiente en el último episodio. CJ sugiere olvidar el asunto a todo el mundo, e Iván dice que ya se ha ocupado personalmente de que ni Ezequiel ni Felipe puedan sobrevivir, en caso de que un cohete y dos balazos no hayan sido suficiente. Acto seguido, detona unas bombas y la fábrica explota, dando fin al episodio. Personajes Protagonistas *Carl Johnson *Juan Moreno *Ernesto Martínez *Sergiodelbetis *Felipe Hidalgo Co-Protagonistas *Ezequiel Hidalgo *Paco Gutiérrez *Jorge *Toni *Iván *Juanma *Inspector Toranzo Secundarios *Sra. Martínez *Hija de Ernesto *García *Vázquez *Policías *S.W.A.T.S. Título *El título hace referencia a cómo el equipo se juntó para acabar con los Hermanos Hidalgo. *Este título es exactamente el contrario que el cuarto de la primera temporada, "La Unión no Hace La Fuerza", en el que CJ pierde a todos sus amigos y a su hermano por culpa de Ezequiel. Sergiodelbetis explicó que hizo eso para demostrar la gran evolución de los personajes desde el inicio de la primera temporada y hacer alusión a que "si te esfuerzas acabarás alcanzando tus metas". *Toda la historia del episodio y el título del mismo tienen por moraleja que uno debe esforzarse y estar en equipo para alcanzar las metas propuestas. Curiosamente, en la primera mitad del episodio, tras fracasar en reparar la furgoneta luego de rescatar a CJ del LSPD, Sergio sufre un ataque de furia y trata de hacer arrancar al vehículo pateándolo en el paragolpes repetidas veces, cosa que finalmente funciona, muy para su sorpresa. Muertos *Policías de la entrada, disparo a la cabeza por Jorge. *13 policías del primer piso, acribillados por Sergio y Juanma. *Vázquez, asesinado por Sergio o Juanma. *13 agentes S.W.A.T.S. del segundo piso, acribillados por Iván y Toni. *Inspector Toranzo, asesinado por Juan. *Felipe Hidalgo, explosión provocada por Jorge. Música *Shadows - www.audioahead.de (00:01 - 1:09) (1:55 - 2:48) *Tranquility - www.audioahead.de (1:10 - 1:50) *Expediente X - Soundtrack (1:50 - 1:54) *Driving At Night - www.audioahead.de (2:49 - 4:50) *Relaxing at the lake - www.audioahead.de (4:54 - 7:16) *Professor Layton & The Last Specter - Puzzles - Reasoning (7:17 - 9:01) *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - A Disquieting Atmosphere (9:02 - 9:49) *Uncharted 3 - The London Underground (9:51 - 11:44) *BSO Inazuma Eleven 3 - Counter (11:45 - 12:18) *NightCoreTechno - Pirates of the Caribbean (12:19 - 12:48) *Speed Freak - www.audioahead.de (12:49 - 13:30) *Dark Wizard - Paint 95 - www.audioahead.de (13:31 - 15:35) *Ghirahim Battle - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (15:36 - 17:19) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Huge Weapon (17:20 - 17:43) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Puzzle Battle (17:44 - 19:02) *BSO Piratas del Caribe - El Maelstrom (19:03 - 24:01) *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - Suspense (24:04 - 26:03) *Lord Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (26:04 - 28:47) *BSO Inazuma Eleven - The Crusade of God (28:51 - 33:17) *Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End Game Music (Mix 5) (33:18 - 34:12) *BSO Inazuma Eleven - Holy Ground (34:13 - 37:53) *BSO Inazuma Eleven - Burning Phase Special (37:54 - 38:10) *My Journey - www.audioahead.de (38:12 - 40:18) *Keep On Running - www.audioahead.de (40:19 - 41:00) *Island in the Sky - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (41:01 - 42:44) *LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack - King George Music (42:45 - 43:51) Frases *'Sergio: '(debido a un bug no se puede ver el volante desde la posición de Sergio) ''Oye, ¿se puede saber donde cojones está el volante? ''(Se cambia de ángulo a Juanma, y desde ahí se puede ver el volante) *'Juanma: '''Joder, tío, pero si lo tienes ahí delante. *'Sergio:' ''(vuelta al ángulo anterior) ''¿Pero qué dices? Si aquí no hay nada. Oye, Iván, ¿tú vez algún volante? ''(se enfoca a Iván, y desde su posición hay una pared, que antes no estaba, separándolo de Juanma y Sergio) *'Iván:' Pero si yo no veo nada, ¿no ves que hay aquí en medio una pared. *'Juanma: '¿Pero qué pared? *'Sergio: '¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí? (se escucha la música de Expediente X) - *'Juan: '''Tenemos una buena y una mala noticia. La mala, es que te he arañado un poco el coche. *'CJ:' Pues me cago en tu madre... ¿y cual es la buena? *'Juan:' Que sabemos donde está la guarida del Asesino Perfecto. *'CJ:' ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ''(tose) ''Uy, joder, que voz de anuncio me ha salido. - *'Iván:' Sergio, ¿cómo vas con la furgoneta? *'Sergio:' ''(distraído y enfadado) ''¿Pero por qué cojones no se enciende el motor si ya he puesto las piezas correctamente? ''(comienza a patear el paragolpes) Joder, me cago en la puta, arranca de una maldita vez, furgoneta de mierda. (la furgoneta arranca sola) ¿Pero qué cojones? De puta madre, ya he arreglado la furgoneta. Venga, chicos, vámonos. - *'Iván: '(alcanzado en el hombro por una bala) ''¡Hostias, mi hombro! *'Toni:' Venga, Iván, no te quejes que un balazo de mierda en el hombro no duele tanto para quejarse. ''(un par de escenas más tarde, en la lucha contra los S.W.A.T.S, Toni es alcanzado por una bala) ¡Hostia puta, mi hombro! *'Iván: '''Vamos, Toni no te quejes que un puto balazo en el hombro no es nada. *'Toni: ¡Hijo de puta, me la tenías guardada! (ambos son alcanzados al mismo tiempo en el hombro) *'Toni: '¡Hostia puta! *'Iván: '¡Su puta madre! - *'CJ: '''Joder, estamos en la misma situación que antes. *'Juan: 'No, estamos peor, ahora somos menos. *'Iván: 'CJ, marchaos tú y Juan, Toni y yo os protegeremos. *'Toni: '¿Ah, sí? - *'Ezequiel: CJ, no sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este día. Aún recuerdo como me la jugaste, fuiste más inteligente que yo, te adelantaste a mis movimientos, y al final acabaste conmigo. Pero ahora soy yo el que tiene la sartén por el mango. Primero mataré a todos y cada uno de tus amigos para que sufras al verlos morir, y luego te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, y ya por fin nadie impedirá que siga matando gente. *'Ernesto:' Eso no te lo crees ni tú. *'Juan:' A ver si te enteras, picha corta, nosotros somos siete y vosotros sois solo dos. *'Sergio: '''Vosotros no sois invencibles. *'Juanma: Lucharemos hasta el final. *'''Ezequiel: Jajajaja, por favor. No me hagáis reír. No podéis con nosotros, y lo sabéis. O si no preguntadle a CJ que ya me conoce. *'Felipe:' Ezequiel y yo tenemos una gran fuerza y tenemos muchísima velocidad y agilidad. Antes entre todos no habéis sido capaces de vencerme a mí, ¿de verdad pensáis que vas a poder con nosotros dos? *'Juan: '''Mierda, ahí nos ha pillado. *'Ezequiel:' Y tú serás el primero en ir al infierno. *'Jorge:' ''(aparece en la habitación con un lanzacohetes) Te equivocas, el primero en ir al infierno vas a ser tú... ¡Vamos, CJ, quitáos del medio! (el grupo se aparta y Jorge dispara un misil contra los Hidalgo) *'Ezequiel:' Ya está... se acabó. (el misil impacta, Felipe muere y Ezequiel queda noqueado) Continuidad *Se revela la identidad del Asesino Perfecto, Felipe Hidalgo, y su relación con Ezequiel. *Pese a que es en este episodio donde Ezequiel Hidalgo vuelve a la vida, no será sino hasta "La Mayor Amenaza" de la tercera temporada, cuando se confirma su supervivencia al enfrentamiento con CJ. **Curiosamente el método que utilizó CJ para eliminar (sin saber que sobrevivió), a Ezequiel fue el mismo del episodio "Asesino Asesinado", final de la temporada anterior: Primero Ezequiel queda casi totalmente debilitado por una fuerte explosión, y luego CJ le dispara. Sin embargo, su muerte fue más rápida en la primera temporada porque el detective le disparó en la cabeza, mientras que en la segunda sobrevive porque los disparos de CJ no fueron letales y fue atendido a tiempo. *La aparición del inspector Toranzo (cuya muerte fue confirmada más tarde a manos de Juan), se debe a que Sergiodelbetis necesitaba una especie de "mini boss" para separar a CJ y Juan antes de la batalla contra Ernesto y Felipe. Un inspector es un rango superior de los S.W.A.T.S y la policía. *Se ha confirmado que con la destrucción del ídolo maya, Ezequiel perdió sus poderes místicos. *Felipe muere a manos de Jorge del mismo modo en el que Ezequiel intentó matar a CJ, con un lanzacohetes directamente disparado hacia el enemigo. Felipe es el único villano de la serie que no fue asesinado por un personaje principal. Ezequiel y Fernández murieron a manos de CJ, y Mike Smith fue asesinado por Ezequiel. *A partir de este episodio, Ernesto y CJ son amigos y forma parte de su equipo, junto con el cuerpo de policía (que queda muy reducido gracias a las muertes que provocó Felipe). *Felipe se queja de que todos los policías a su alrededor, y el propio Ernesto, son "todos unos inútiles". Más tarde Mike Smith, el Big Bad de la tercera temporada, se refiere a sus esbirros (los clones y Ezequiel) bajo el mismo término y en las mismas circunstancias: los protagonistas sortean con facilidad la seguridad del enemigo y llegan hasta él. *La supervivencia de Ezequiel no es confirmada sino hasta "La Mayor Amenaza", octavo episodio de la tercera temporada. Un par de episodios antes, en "Atascados", se revela que la explosión provocada por Iván no destruyó la fábrica debido a que Iván no es bueno con los explosivos, por lo que estos no eran de calidad y no hicieron tanto daño. Notas *Sergiodelbetis afirmó que la escena más difícil de grabar del episodio fue la del combate físico entre Ernesto y CJ, justo a la mitad del episodio. La escena de la pelea viene acompañada por varios flashes de la batalla del equipo de Sergio contra la policía y el corto "juego de escondite" de Juan con el inspector Toranzo. *Este fue el episodio más largo y más difícil de hacer de toda la serie. *En ningún momento se especifica que es el Operativo Z que Ernesto menciona cuando habla con sus hombres por teléfono, pero se supone que es la operación en la que un gran número de policías se sitúan en la guarida del Asesino Perfecto para evitar que CJ llegue hasta él. **Tampoco se revela el grado de conocimiento de la policía sobre la alianza obligada de Ernesto con Felipe. *El primer personaje en matar a alguien durante el episodio es Jorge, con los policías de la entrada, y también es el último con la muerte de Felipe (siempre siguiendo la continuidad de la serie y, por lo tanto, sabiendo que Ezequiel sobrevivió al ataque final de CJ). *El interior que se utiliza durante el episodio para la fábrica debajo del apartamento de Felipe es el interior del Palacio de Crack de Big Smoke en el juego, pero no es la fábrica que se muestra por afuera. El edificio real de ese interior está ubicado en la misma calle que esa fábrica. Irónicamente, fue utilizado tanto en el juego como en el loquendo para una batalla final, pues la primera parte de la misión final de GTA San Andreas transcurre en ese edificio. *Se pueden notar durante el episodio que los personajes hacen referencias a los bugs del juego. Algunos errores de programación fueron hechos o utilizados a propósito como chiste. Por ejemplo: **Iván, desde su posición en la furgoneta, ve una pared que lo separa de Sergio y Juanma, pero ellos pueden verlo porque desde su posición no hay pared. Además, Juanma puede ver el volante en manos de Sergio pero este no lo ve. **La cabeza de Iván atraviesa la pared de la furgoneta, lo mismo que la espalda de Juanma (la cual es visible desde la posición de Iván, pero la de Sergio no). **Jorge y uno de los policías a los que mata tienen la misma voz, cosa que Juan señala. Categoría:Segunda temporada de El Asesino Perfecto Categoría:Episodios